


Sit with me?

by JustKindaHere



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Roof, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just sitting, little bit of hand holding, sneaking up, the notebook reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKindaHere/pseuds/JustKindaHere
Summary: Arc sneaks to to the roof to look at the clouds and June finds her up there. Hand holding ensues.





	Sit with me?

_That was easy._ I thought slowly opening the door with a very small squeak. Looking around cautiously, I stepped onto the roof. 

This had been a common occurrence in the past few weeks; using a highly corrosive water had made quick work of the lock that no one had replaced. Sneaking onto the roof always calmed me, plus the roof was supposed to be off limits so I knew no one else would be up here. 

I settled down on the ledge, with my feet dangling over the side. Slowly tilting my head back, I watched the cloudy sky move above me, a particularly bright star twinkling every once in a while. 

 _This is better_. I thought listening to the wind and faint honking far below. While I loved Robin, her frantic energy could be overwhelming and I had just needed to sit down for a bit. 

A faint footstep nearby snapped me out of my calming cloud gazing and I immediately whipped around to see who it was. 

> “Oh, hey June. What’s up?”
> 
> “The roof is off limits you know.” She said rubbing her arms to warm them, “and it’s so cold out here!” 
> 
> “I rather like it.” I responded, calmly looking back up at the sky, “come sit with me.” 

She hesitantly walked to the ledge and sat next to me where I pat. 

> “You’re insane” she said, resigning herself to settling down next to me. “What happens if a really strong wind blows?”
> 
> I smiled slightly, “we die.”
> 
> “What?” She stared at me.
> 
> ”Jusy relax.” I put my hand over hers, “Just trust, you need to learn how to trust.”

She froze when I put my hand over hers and looked at me incredulously, a soft blue glow starting to form on her ears.  I kept looking up at the sky and she slowly turned her hand over to hold mine, blushing profusely as the glow spread over her face. 

> “You know, that’s pretty adorable.” I said, looking at her out of the corner of my eye. “I could say you light up my world.”

She froze. Her blush grew and she slowly turned to look at me, the glow brightening. I chuckled softly and bumped her shoulder playfully with mine. She smiled and slowly looked up at the sky with me. 

We watched the clouds drift together for a few minutes and I let out a soft yawn. June slowly set her head on my shoulder and squeezed my hand gently, her glow all but faded.

> I froze for a second then smiled and squeezed back, “how cold are you?”
> 
> ”Freezing, but I’ll stay out if that’s what you want.”
> 
> I grinned, “What did I do to deserve you?”

I slowly stood up and coaxed her up with me and together we  descended the stairs, still hand in hand. We walked together chatting softly as I warmed her hand. She began to glow pleasantly and I smiled. 

When we finally reached her door, she had warmed up and I bade her goodnight. I placed a chaste kiss on the back of her hand, to which she let out a small squeak and her glow increased with her blush. I smirked at her as she closed the door. 

Sighing contentedly, I made my way down the hall to my door. Seeing June had been a surprise, but not even a little unpleasant. I felt much better and it seemed she did too.

Turning the lock, I opened the door.

> A pair of fox eyes stared back at me, “Sooooo how’s Juuuuune?”

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling kinda anxious when I wrote this so it’s just to make me feel calmer


End file.
